A private sector organization typically produces outputs, such as products and/or services, using resources such as capital. For example, an automobile manufacturer produces automobiles using invested capital represented by share capital and debt. A shareholder value model is a traditional means of evaluating the performance of the organization. The shareholder model approximates the value of the organization by evaluating two components of shareholder value: (1) the ability of the organization to generate a return over and above that required by its shareholders and (2) the extent to which the organization can grow the amount of the investment.